Window Shopper
by xipeek
Summary: RPF LilyKat. Kat doesn't really like shopping, but this might change. Smut.


**Window shopper**

_Kat's POV_

_How stupid. Why did I have to say yes. __I don't even like it that much._

_Yeah like I could have said no to a whole afternoon with Lils. Her and me. Just the two of us. Of course I said yes! She could ask me to go skydiving with her I'd say yes!_

"C'mon KittyKat! Look at that dress! D'you think I should try it on?"

_Oh yeah, you definitely should. The blue matches your eyes, you'd be lovely in this. Lovely Loveless. _

Kat grinned at that thought and answered:

"Yes of course, if you like it then go ahead."

"You'll tell me what you think eh? I mean no lie." Lily looked at her seriously with almost intimidating blue eyes.

"Will do, I swear", Kat giggled and raised her right hand to mimick the gesture.

The promise convinced Lily who took the hanger and rushed into a fitting room. Kathryn soon heard her friend calling:

"Kat? You there?"

_Always darling. _

"Yep, come on show me!" The redhead couldn't help the husky tone she always had when Lily was around. The blonde had that strange effect on her, she affected her not only emotionnally but aslo in a physical manner.

Lily stepped out of the cabin and smiled when she saw the stunned expression on her friend's face.

"Come on, I'm not _that _stunning" She giggled.

_Ow._

_Ooooow._

_Get a grip for fuck's sake! Say something!_

"Uh...yeah I mean no, well a bit but erm no. Wow."

Both girls stood still, staring at each other with a similar blush spreading on their faces. Kathryn had never seen her more beautiful, she was breathtaking. Everything in her looked perfect. The dress fell on her curves like it was designed for her and nobody else. There was some sort of halo radiating from her and the redhead was attracted by it, her feet moved on their own as she took a step closer. She replaced a lock of straightened blonde hair behind Lily's ear, their eyes still locked with each other. Tension. They both felt an unknown tension between them, between their bodies. None of the young women could have explained. It was there, undoubtedly there, like an invisible link. Kat didn't want to let go, she was mesmerized by the azure blue eyes. She was completely and desperately sinking into them, into her. A wave of fear rushed over her as she realised Lily may be able to read all of her thoughts through her eyes. She immediately looked down and broke the eye contact.

"Thanks" Lily muttered while taking a step back. Kat immediately missed the proximity of her body. She needed her closer. She needed her to be around, everytime. Her presence soothed her and had the extraordinary capacity of washing all her fears away. She couldn't explain it. It had been progressive, subtle and yet she had felt this amazing feeling grow wider and wider as time was passing by. It began on the set, when she realised she was more confident when Lily was around. They slowly got to know each other better and soon became inseparable. Kathryn thought it was just a really strong friendship. After all they were getting on well, no big deal. But then she began to have this sort of addiction like she could never have enough of Lily. Her smell, her eyes, her smile, her voice. And she thought it was reciprocal since the tall blonde never complained about them being together. Besides, she was the one who invited her to go shopping this afternoon.

_Yeah but that doesn't mean she loves you so stop being so damn romant__ic and get your foot back on fucking earth! _

Kathryn took a deep breath and looked back up at Lily. Not willing for an awkward silence to settle, she asked

"So, are you taking it? You really look great!"

"Yes...yeah I figured you liked it Kitkat" Lily winked at her.

They both giggled and thus silently agreed on forgetting their little moment to turn back into the friends-only mode.

The shopping tour continued around London when Lily stopped in front of a different window.

_Oh God. Oh no no no please don't Lily pleaaase. _Kat mentally prayed.

"Summer's coming, let's go try some!" Lily enthusiastically exclaimed, taking the redhead's hand to lead her into the shop without even looking at her.

Kathryn reluctantly followed her friend, waiting for her to make her choice. She felt a bit of disappointment make its way to her heart when Lily let go of her hand.

"Oooh I love this one, don't you want to try it Kat? I'm sure you'd make every guy melt into that!" Lily asked with a wink.

_How awkward. This is just bloody perfect!_

"Yeah sure" she muttered.

Lily noticed her slight approval and put down the bathing suit to look at her.

"What's wrong hon'? You're tired?" the blonde asked with concern in her voice.

"No, no Lils I'm okay" Kathryn answered with a genuine smile, happy that her friend cared so much. "Let's grab one more and try them 'kay?" she added.

"Alright then KittyKat"

The redhead chose a fair blue swimming suit and headed to the fitting room. She had just begun to strip when Lily, who was in the fitting room next to hers, made an intrusion.

"Can you help me? I can't lace the top." She said, without even noticing that Kathryn was already in her underwear.

"No problem" she whispered, forcing her chocolate eyes to stick to the blonde's head and not stare at her endless legs and perfect body.

_Okay stay calm. And keep your hands to yourself!_

Lily's blonde hair, a little longer than during the shooting, was falling down on her neck and Kat couldn't see the thin laces. She reached the blonde's neck and fumbled into her hair, making fleeting unnecessary skin contact every now and then. She finally felt the fabric and tried to tie it up without catching any hair.

"Ouch!"

_Failed._

"Oh I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "Let me untie it, does it hurt here?"

"Just a bit, watch what you're doing Kitty" Lily said, grinning. "Maybe a kiss would ease the pain..." she added and Kat's hands froze.

"Oh really?" the redhead tried to sound confident and flirty although she was terrified.

Not waiting for an answer, she lifted up the peroxyde blonde hair with one hand, kept the top of the suit with the other and slowly leaned in. She could see Lily's face in the mirror at the back of the cabin. Their eyes met for a second and Lily made an oh-so slight but firm nod with her head that Kat took as an approval. Her heartbeat kept accelerating until her lips touched the blonde's skins, and then every other sensation than the warm contact between them was gone. She existed through her lips, through Lily's neck and nothing else. Her eyes closed, she moved her mouth aside and started nibbling the blonde's earlobe, travelling down her neck. She heard Lily sigh with pleasure as she bent her head aside to expose more of her bare skin. Kathryn's hands let go of the suit and the hair to travel the blonde's body down to her waist where she grabbed her hips to pull her tall body closer. However Lily couldn't help her body arch against Kat's back as the latter was now letting her hands wander down the stomach to the limit of the fabric and slowly caress the pale skin. Unable to contain her desire any longer, Lily suddenly turned around, her lips crashing onto Kat's.

"You're such a tease" she breathed in the kiss. Her hands were in the redhead's hair and she pulled her closer until there was no more gap between their bodies. Kat pushed her to the wall and they hit the mirror so hard that they broke the kiss to make sure it wasn't cracked. Chocolate eyes locked with azure ones and they both giggled at the situation.

"Kiss me again Prescott" Lily whispered into Kat's ears before facing her again. Not willing to disappoint her, Kat's lips quickly made their way to the blonde's. Her hands drifted from her hips to her inner thighs and started rubbing them. Lily's breath accelerated as she began moving her pelvis against Kat's. Frustration was slowly making its way through her brain as she realised the suit blocked Kathryn's fingers access to where she wanted them. She pulled away, breathless, and eagerly threw it away. The untied top had fallen to the floor ages ago so that Lily was now absolutely naked. The redhead immediately understood the invitation and slid one hand behind the blonde's back to pull her as close as possible while the other was exploring her warmth. Lily gasped and dug her nails into Kathryn's back as the little girl thrust one, and then a second finger into her. She moaned and started to feverishly kiss the redhead's neck, willing to share her pleasure. She heard a husky moan back and her body tighten around the fingers inside her. The pace of her hips suddenly quickened and she bit the soft skin of Kat's neck no to be heard while she couldn't restrain a louder groan. Kathryn entered one more finger into her and she felt the blonde beginning to shake as she was coming. She pushed Lily even harder against the wall and held her while her legs weakened as the orgasm washed over her.

"Jesus fucking Christ" she whimpered.

Kat's slowly pulled her fingers out and remained silent, answering with a passionate kiss. She eventually drew back and leaned in to Lily's ears to murmur "I think I may love shopping with you Loveless."


End file.
